


this heart is burning up

by doctorsorders_deathboy



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bickering, Bottom!Will, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Making Out, Mario Kart, Smut, Top!Nico, dom!Nico, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-07-10 06:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6970375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorsorders_deathboy/pseuds/doctorsorders_deathboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: Mario Kart becomes dirty.</p>
<p>In which Nico gets mad, Will is a cheeky little shit, and they both have just moved into their first apartment together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this heart is burning up

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry that it literally took me months to finish this prompt, but thank you to shamrocksrox99 on tumblr for the prompt (i mean this is a 10/10 suggestion here ngl) and to sweetrosegirl76 on tumblr for a lovely ask requesting me to write more smut. I’m sorry this took so long, I hope it turned out well.
> 
> The title is from Tightrope by Walk The Moon.

Nico fell back onto the couch, exhausted.  _ “Finally.” _

Will laughed. “Gods, that was a lot more tiring than I thought it’d be.” He looked around their new apartment, relieved that where stacks of cardboard boxes had stood hours ago, now stood furniture and belongings neatly put away.

Nico groaned. “I don’t ever want to get up again.”

Will smiled at him. “Well, I think this deserves some celebration.” He went to the kitchen and returned with a bottle of champagne and two glasses.

Nico smiled. “Definitely.”

They both settled onto the couch with their glasses, leaning against each other as they watched the sun begin to set through the glass doors that lead out onto their small balcony.

“So what do you want to do tonight?” Will asked.

“Sleep.”

“Definitely lots of that. But come on, we should do  _ something _ . This is our first night living in the same place.”

“Is this your way of asking if I want to have sex?”

Will shoved him. “No. I mean, not that I’d be opposed to it. But that wasn’t really what I had in mind.”

“What, d’you want me to kick your ass in Mario Kart?” Nico asked jokingly.

“Pfft, you wish.”

“Hey, I did it last time, I can do it again.”

“Okay, I’ve beat you  _ way  _ more times than you’ve beat me.”

“Is that a challenge?”

Will sighed, shaking his head. “No, we play Mario Kart all the time, we should do something different.”

Nico raised an eyebrow. “What if we just made Mario Kart different?”

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t know. We could put a twist on it.”

“Like what?”

“Um…” Nico thought for a moment. “What if we played with our feet?”

Will’s eyes widened. “Okay,  _ no _ , in order to properly win we need to prove that we’re more skilled than the other and we have no practice with using our feet.”

“Then let’s start now.”

“No.”

“You’re just scared that you’re gonna lose.”

“Come on, you have to at least give me another option.”

Nico sighed exasperatedly. “Alright fine,” he said after a moment to think. He smirked. “It’s either that or we play strip Mario Kart.”

“Wait, what?”

“Either we play with our feet or we take off a piece of clothing for each round we lose. You pick.” Nico knew Will would settle for playing with their feet given the two options, so he was confident that he’d won.

Will frowned. “Fine,” he said, getting up to get the game controllers.

Nico smiled in triumph.

Will got to work setting up the game while Nico asked, “Hey, can we move the coffee table closer? That way we can prop our feet up on there with the controllers.”

Will looked over at Nico, the corners of his mouth turning up. “Oh, no, we’re not playing with our feet.”

Nico gave him a look. “Come on, you had to pick one of the options.”

“I did. I chose the second one.”

Nico’s eyes widened despite himself. “Wait, seriously?”

“Yeah. You’re not backing down, are you di Angelo?”

Nico’s mouth set in a straight line. “Definitely not.”

Will finished setting up the game and they started. Will was in the lead from the beginning and stayed that way for the rest of the round. “Ha!” he shouted once it was over. “You lose.”

Nico rolled his eyes, pulling off his socks. “Whatever. I was warming up.” He focused his eyes on the screen and got ready. He’d lost the first round. He wasn’t about to lose the second.

Will knew from the beginning that this round would be more of a challenge. The more Nico lost, the more he fought to win, so Will immediately found himself having a hard time keeping first place.

Nico shot up from the couch as he passed the finish line before Will, whooping in celebration.

“You know, this game ends relationships, Nico,” Will grumbled as he pulled off his socks. “This was not a good choice for tonight.”

Nico just smirked. “How about this? Winner gets to choose what we do next.”

“Deal.”

The next round came close, but Will just barely beat Nico. He smiled smugly as Nico took off his own shirt. Nico won the round after, and Will chose to take off his pants so that he sat in his t-shirt and boxers.

Both of them braced themselves for the final round. They were tied now, so whoever won this round would win the whole thing. Will took a breath and pressed start.

They were neck and neck from the beginning, but around halfway through Will started to pull ahead. It didn’t take long for Nico to realize that he was going to lose if he didn’t do something drastic, so he looked over at Will and decided in a split second that the only way he could win this was by creating a distraction.

They weren’t far from the finish line at all― just a few more turns and they’d be there― when Nico reached out his foot to attempt dragging it up Will’s bare thigh. Unfortunately, Nico did not account for the fact that he was rather jumpy at the moment and he ended up just sort of kicking at Will’s legs as Will laughed at him. Will finished the race first and fell back against the couch shaking with laughter.

“Were you- were you trying to seduce me or something?” he managed to get out in between breaths.

Nico’s face was on fire as he growled at his boyfriend. “Shut up, Solace.”

Will just rolled his eyes, trying to calm down. “Alright, well I get to choose what we do next.”

Nico tossed his controller farther down on the couch in defeat. “Fine,” he grumbled.

Suddenly Nico felt himself gasping as Will straddled his waist and started pressing kisses down his throat. “What are you―” Nico snapped his mouth shut, interrupting his own question, to keep a moan from slipping out.

“Nico, you really shouldn’t go out of your way to tempt me like that without expecting me to accept your offer.”

Nico rolled his eyes. “Very funny.”

Will leaned up to press his lips against Nico’s for a few moments before pulling back with a small smile.

Nico flushed harder when he discovered he was out of breath. “I thought you said you didn’t want to have sex tonight.”

“If I remember correctly, I said I wasn’t opposed to it.” Will’s hands traveled lower, playing with Nico’s waistband. “Are you?”

Nico scowled at him. Damn it. “Fuck you,” he answered, pulling Will’s hair as he kissed him hard.

Will pulled back with a small chuckle. “Well if you  _ want _ to top tonight, you can by all means.”

Nico frowned at him before sucking a bruise onto Will’s collarbone, pleased at the high gasp Will made. “Shut up and get in the bedroom.”

“Ooh, feisty.”

_ “Now.” _

Will raised his eyebrows. It wasn’t often that Nico was this dominant and he’d forgotten how much it turned him on.

Will did as he was told, lying on their new bed as Nico laid on top of him. Nico wasted no time in pinning Will’s hands above his head before attacking his neck with harsh kisses.

Will was gasping immediately, surprised by how high his own voice sounded. “N-Nico, gods, ah, I should piss you off more often, mhh.”

Nico snapped his head up, his eyes meeting Will’s. “You definitely should  _ not _ .” He pulled back more so that he could remove Will’s shirt before leaning down again. “Please tell me you unpacked the lube,” he said in between bites and kisses.

Will groaned before answering, “No, didn’t you?”

Nico pulled back again, his eyes blazing. “Are you fucking kidding me?”

“Yes. Everything’s in that drawer,” Will smirked, gesturing towards the bedside table.

Nico pressed more weight onto Will, gripping his hair tightly. “You don’t know what’s good for you, Solace.”

Will shrugged as he tried to look indifferent, even though with Nico staring at him like that he was having a hard time remembering to breathe. “Like I said, I should piss you off more often."

Nico leaned in close, his lips just almost touching Will’s. “Stretch yourself. Do a good job because I’m not going easy on you.” And then Nico had stood up and was removing his pants as Will lay there gasping. “Come on,” Nico ordered. “I’m not in a patient mood, get to it.”

Will nodded, hurriedly rummaging in the drawer before pulling out the lube and a condom. After removing his underwear as fast as humanly possible, he pushed in the first finger, hissing a bit as he rushed too much.

“Don’t hurt yourself,” Nico criticized, though there was a concerned undertone. “You don’t have to go  _ that _ fast.”

Will nodded, attempting to slow down even though he  _ wanted _ this part to go quickly. Will wasn’t in a very patient mood either. He quickly added a second finger before scissoring them a bit, watching Nico above him.

Nico was stroking his own cock in long, drawn out movements, panting lightly as he watched Will. “You look so good like that,” he said, biting his lip.

Will moaned quietly before he whined at the loss of his fingers as he pulled them out. “I’m ready,” he gasped, quickly batting Nico’s hands away so he could put the condom on Nico.

Nico smirked at Will’s urgency even though he felt the same way. He pushed Will away as he finished putting on the condom and lubing himself up. “Get on your stomach.”

Will did as he was told, sticking his ass out a bit in the hope that it would get Nico to  _ hurry the fuck up. _ Nico smacked Will’s ass lightly before lining himself up and pushing in quickly.

Will gasped at Nico’s speed― yes, he’d known they were going to be a little rougher tonight but he had admittedly been expecting to have some time to get used to it before they went too hard. Much to Will’s relief, Nico did take a moment to wait before he started to pull back out a bit before going in again. Nico’s thrusts were short and fast, he didn’t move very far out but quickly found Will’s prostate and continuously slammed against it again and again. Will figured he’d be pretty loud if only he could actually  _ fucking breathe _ but breathing no longer seemed to be very necessary when he was shaking and just trying to stay present.

Nico was practically lying on top of Will, and he wrapped his arms around his torso, pulling him closer as he panted in his ear. “So good for me, Will, so good.”

Will arched his back, allowing Nico’s shallow thrusts to hit deeper and suddenly he found himself letting out louder and louder grunts until he had a neverending stream of sounds spilling from his lips. “C-Close,” he barely managed to get out, frustrated that the one syllable he did consciously want to make was so difficult to form.

Nico nodded into his shoulder, reaching down and tugging on Will’s cock as his own hips started to lose some of their rhythm. “If you’re so insistent that you’re better at finishing first, why don’t you prove it, hm?”

Will’s moan caught in his throat as he stilled, pleasure shooting through every nerve ending in his body before he collapsed on the bed.

Nico finished a few moments after, taking a second to catch his breath before pulling out and tying off the condom. He fell down next to Will, staring at the ceiling as they both came down from their highs.

Will turned to Nico, smiling sleepily. “How do you feel?”

Nico knit his eyebrows together. “I can’t believe we fucking ruined the sheets after I  _ just made them. _ ”

“Glad to know you’re in a better mood,” Will sighed, rolling his eyes. 

Nico smiled at him. “Don’t worry, I am. That was really good.”

Will smirked. “So can we agree that I  _ should _ piss you off more often?”

“Will, I motherfucking swear to the gods―”

**Author's Note:**

> PS: When I got writer's block halfway through this, I decided to take a break and play Mario Kart with my sister as part of my research to better understand my characters. I take my writing v v seriously.
> 
> I always appreciate feedback when I write smut bc it's the area of writing I'm least confident with, so constructive criticism really helps :) Thank you for reading!
> 
> Come say hi to me on tumblr! (@doctorsorders-deathboy)
> 
> -Aspen


End file.
